


Some Zane~chan Drabbles and One Shots I Guess

by PeannutWrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, i can't find a lot of great fanfiction about these two, i don't think ill do smut but idk, i just rlly love these two ok, so i'll have to make it ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeannutWrites/pseuds/PeannutWrites
Summary: Just some Zane~Chan drabbles because I love them.
Relationships: Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Further

Zane wasn't usually one to wear his heart on his sleeve, specifically when it came to physical affection.

He'd normally reject any kind of touching or hugging unless it was from Aphmau or, more recently, Garroth. Even then he only allowed it on special occasions. But things were completely different with Nana.

“You’re _so_ cute,” Zane hummed as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, one hand tangled in her cotton candy hair and the other petting her soft, silky ears. She giggled and purred softly as her tail swished about, beating against the pink couch they resided on. He smiled widely and let his teeth graze her neck causing her to squirm in delight.

This was slowly becoming a more common thing between the two as they’re relationship progressed. Though Zane was still slightly nervous about everything, he couldn’t help but enjoy the time they had to themselves. He found himself unable to resist her: caressing her in the most loving ways, speaking sweet words of affection, drowning her in care and kindness.

It was just _too much_.

It wasn’t long before his loving nuzzling turned into hungry kisses and nibbles that made her gasp and giggle.

“ _Zane_!” she whispered loudly and continued to squirm. She moaned slightly when she felt him lower his face to her collar bone before coming back up to her face, kissing her deeply which she readily accepted.

Zane pulled away for a moment to stare into her golden yellow eyes, his own icy gaze half-lidded with a small smirk that stretched across his freckled, unmasked face. He licked his lips seductively and began to rub circles into her lower back.

“ _Nana_ …” he breathed, his desire for her growing and his chest swelling with pride at the way her cheeks reddened. He felt a sudden surge of boldness and decided to test his luck.

Slowly, he lowered his hand to grasp lightly at the base of her tail, stroking it gently and biting his lip when she gasped and stifled a moan. He had always found himself enamoured by her ears and tail; the way her ears twitched when someone said her name, the way her tail swayed and whipped when she was excited, the way they drooped when she was sad or upset or scared. He had already come to terms with the fact that he had a thing for meif’wa, (though he’d never admit it out loud) but her features were especially alluring to him.

He continued to stroke and tug at her tail, his other hand still petting her ears.

“M-mm, _Zane_ ,” Nana mewled, her face getting hotter and her heart picking up speed. Her tail was the most sensitive part of her, which is why she normally _hated_ when people touched or pulled it; but with Zane? He was so gentle and considerate, yet firm and _dominating_ ; and although they had yet to get too “ _physical_ ” as it were, he seemed to love taking charge. Just the thought of how he’d be if they went any further made her _melt_. She was putty in his hand. 

Zane’s expression darkened and he went in for another passionate kiss, prideful at the way she melted against him. A ghost of a thought about going further crossed his mind but was quickly disregarded as he heard the front door unlock, signifying the arrival of his girlfriend’s roommate.

Zane groaned in disappointment and Nana whined as Katelyn came through the door.

“Sorry to break up your make out session, love birds,” the blue haired woman chided with a sarcastic smirk.

“It’s okay Katelyn~sama,” Kawaii~chan smiled weakly while Zane pulled up his mask, grumbling with crossed arms. Katelyn merely chuckled and shook her head.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana comforts Zane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you can't a hurt/comfort fic without some nightmares!
> 
> (This one's even shorter than the last one but I'm still proud of it OvO)

Zane jolted awake, gasping with tears in his eyes and choked sobs threatening to escape his throat. His heart beat so hard it felt as if it was about to jump out of his chest. He sat for a moment, trying to compose himself and keep his sorrow at bay.

Eventually, he couldn't hold it in anymore. Horrible weeping and whimpers came out of his mouth as he trembled, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Zane?"

The dark haired man flinched at the sweet voice of concern, suddenly remembering where he was; they were on the boat home from Starlight, the very place where the trauma that now haunted his nightmares had happened.

He choked back another sob, "S-sorry for waking you, F-f-four," he apologized, turning to the meif'wa next to him with a weak, shaky smile.

Nana frowned, she could see right through the feigned look of optimism. She had heard his cries and knew why he was hurting: he was having nightmares again.

He wasn't the only, every one of their friends was suffering from the ordeal that happened on what was supposed to be a vacation. She had had a few nightmares too, they were sometimes about what happened, and other times they were just random, but they hurt nonetheless.

"Zane… it's okay," she reassured, pulling him into a hug and petting his hair. "I know it's hard but it's okay to tell people how you feel. If you don't then you'll never get through it and it will hurt even worse," she continued to console him, hoping he'd take her word to heart.

"Remember when you told me about what happened at the lodge?" she reminded him, "You had a hard time talking about that at first, right? Well this is just like that, except this time we've been through it _together_." She moved her hand down to his upper back, rubbing circles in an attempt to soothe him.

Zane slouched into the hug, allowing her to continue with this action before desperately clinging to her and bursting out into sobs.

"I-it's… it's just… S-so hard…" he whispered between sobs. "I-I can't…"

Nana just smiled and hummed, allowing him to cry into her shoulder. Eventually, his sobbing turned into soft whimpers as he sat and listened to her purr.

After a while, he pulled away slightly to lay a small kiss on her cheek, "Th-thank you… _Nana_."

Nana smiled at the sound of her name coming from his mouth for the first time in a few weeks. "No problem."

They laid back down, still hugging as they did so, and sighed in content. Zane snuggled underneath her chin and into her neck.

"I love you."

Nana smiled once more.

"I love you, too."


End file.
